


From Us To You

by Pinkprincess410



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkprincess410/pseuds/Pinkprincess410
Summary: 5 years after the war.  It’s another Christmas at the burrow, Hermione thought it would be fun to introduce the magical’s to the muggle game Secret Santa.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	From Us To You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Unexpected Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517787) by [TheSpyder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpyder/pseuds/TheSpyder). 



> This is my first FanFic in the HP world, please let me know if I did anything wrong! This story is inspired by An Unexpected Gift by TheSpyder. Thank you so much for being my muse! 
> 
> I also do not own anything HP beside my plot. Thank you again.

5 years after the war. It’s another Christmas at the burrow, Hermione thought it would be fun to introduce the magical’s to the muggle game Secret Santa.

Everyone had gather in the living room and taking turns on giving each other gifts.

“Alright, Harry it’s your turn! Who did you get?” Asked Fred, now everyone’s attention on Harry. Harry did a little shift in his seat at the couch, still a little awkward at the attention that he’s getting.

Harry then pulled a medium size box that is neatly wrapped with silver paper and red bow, from his back. “I got Mrs. Weasley, but it’s from both me and Hermione.” 

Mrs. Weasley smiled with delight, “oh dears you shouldn’t have.” Harry handed her the gift with some mischievous in his eye that was unnoticed by Mrs. Weasley, but it didn’t get unnoticed by the twins.

The twins looked at each other and smirked at each other. They know Harry is hiding something in the box, and they are in for a show.

Mrs. Weasley first carefully unties the ribbon, then unwrap the silver papers, a red box with tiny little deers appeared. She lift up the lid, the first thing she saw was a tiny pair of red Christmas socks, she pulled it out “Harry, Hermione, what’s this? Does the socks expand to regular size?” She look at the couple really confused.

“There is more things in there Mrs. Weasley!” Without answering the question Hermione said with a smile on her face.

“Why would you guys give mom a pair of tiny socks?” Now very curious of the situation Ron ask seating across from the couple with Luna by his side.  
“Oh Ron do be patient!” Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Mrs. Weasley set the tiny pair of socks down and dig into the box. She pull up another piece of clothing, this time a shirt with writing on it.  
“What does it say mom?” Asked Fred and George. The twins moved closer.

“World’s best Grandma!” Mrs.Weasley turned to Harry and Hermione still confused. Then it hit her, “Oh dears!!! Are you expecting?”

“Yes we are! I’m currently 16weeks.” Hermione smiled and Harry smiled as well, then kissed her on her temple after she share their news.

“Oh my babies are having babies!” Mrs. Weasley cried and got up from her seat to Hermione and Harry. She bear hugged the couple. 

Congrats can be hear throughout the room. This Christmas is going down as one of the best ones for the Potters.

Fin.


End file.
